


Art for Starts with the Heart by wallhaditcoming

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artwork for the story Starts with the Heart written by wallhaditcoming for the 2019 Every Fandom Reverse Bang.





	Art for Starts with the Heart by wallhaditcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallhaditcoming (uvcatastrophe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvcatastrophe/gifts).

> Thanks to wallhaditcoming who claimed my artwork at the Every Fandom Reverse Bang and wrote a great story inspired by it. I appreciate collaborating with you wallhaditcoming.
> 
> Thanks also to the mods of the Every Fandom Bang for organizing this challenge. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

The story can be found here: 

[Starts with the Heart - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457272](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457272)

I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did.

Red Pink Dots


End file.
